Wonder woman in time part 2
by William Sayers
Summary: Diana and Rene both travel to the future to see the progress of Themyscira. However, when Rene gets a hold of a sports almanac, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

1: a trip into the future

July 30, 2004 10:30 am

Diana turned the key in the ignition of the DeLorean as Rene climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Are we finally going to take our trip into the future?" asked Rene.

"You bet." Diana said with a big smile.

"Where are we going?"

Diana punched a date into the keyboard on the dashboard of the car.

October 21, 2054

" I figure that 50 years into the future is a nice round number." said Diana

" I wonder what our lives are going to be like at that time." said Rene

Diane reached her hand up to the roof of the car and flicked a switch. The DeLorean began to hover in the air.

"Do we have enough road to get up to 88?" asked Rene.

"Roads?" said Diana as the car began to speed up, " where we are going we don't need roads."

The DeLorean sped up through the air and reached 80 miles per hour in a matter of seconds.

As the car disappeared twin Trails of fire were left behind where the car once was and then fade away into the wind.

The future...

A blue light flashed in the sky and the

DeLorean appeared covered in ice.

Flying machines were all over the sky in Themyscira.

"Holy Hera!" said Rene, "Themyscira certainly has changed over the years."

Rain splattered the windshield as Thunder roared in the distance.

"Looks like Themyscira has adopted the use of flying vehicles by now."

Said Diana as the DeLorean came to a land in one of the main streets.

The island of Themyscira happened to divided into several parts, some of the parts were individual islands that are raised higher than the rest of the Mainland.

" it looks like the old Coliseum has been rebuilt." said Diana as she climbed out of the driver seat, "You want to go check it out?"

" no thank you," said Rene, " I think I will have a look at some of the shops that are here."

As Diana flew up to one of the other Islands to see the rebuild Coliseum, Rene walk down the main road to look at some of the shops that apparently had been built for the purpose of selling Novelties to tourists.

Inside the big window of one of the antique shops, Rene I've noticed quite a few things such as weapons and armor from her own time of Themyscira, also in the window was a book labeled Sports Almanac 2000 to 2050.

Just then a flash appeared on a giant TV screen in front of the Main Street.

" I knew they could do it," said one of the Amazons watching the screen, " I knew that the Themyscira Warriors would win the World Series."

'The world series?' Rene thought.

" it just makes me wish that I would have put some money on them at the beginning of the season." said one of the other Amazons.

' wait a minute, put some money on them at the beginning of the season?'

Rene returned to the old antique shop that she saw her earlier and where to pick up the books that she noticed


	2. Chapter 2

2: The future has changed

Rene walked out of the antique shop holding the old sports Almanac.

"Alright," she said, "I can't lose. Rich life, Here I come."

Just then, the DeLorean flew up.

"Rene!" Said Diana as the driver's door flew open, "You won't believe how much the Coliseum has changed. It's at least 10 times bigger."

"That's incredible!" Said Rene I she slipped the sports Almanac into her top.

"Is there anything else you want to see before we go home?" Asked Rene as the DeLorean landed on the street in front of her.

But before Diana could answer, the future Themyscira begin to dissolve around them.

Now a lot of the buildings that were there or destroyed, wild dogs and cats were everywhere in the area.

"What's happening?" asked Rene

"The future must be changing."

Themyscira was now covered with garbage and pollution.

Many of the Amazons were riding motorcycles in terrorizing some of the locals.

Most of the remaining shops are now selling things relate to porn and violence.

Just then Diane and Rene are approached by a gang of several large Amazons.

"Well we've got a visitor is here."

what are the Amazons said, " I'm sure that the empress would want to see you and approve of you whether you can come here or not."

"The empress?" said Rene.

Just then both Diane and Rene felt as sting sensation in their bodies as they were shot with darts.

And then everything went black!


	3. Chapter 3

3: Meeting the empress

When Rene came to, there was a tall woman with bright red curly hair and green eyes standing in front of her.

"I'd thought you would show up sooner or later." said the woman, "Let me guess, you're here to warn me about the danger I am in and that I must surrender my power and money."

Rene looked at the woman calling herself the empress, that face might as well been her own.

In fact...

Could it be?

The empress wave a magic staff in front of Rene and laughed.

"I see you are still hanging around with the wicked witch." said the empress

Rene also noticed that there was a small book sticking out of the pocket of the Empress's rope.

The almanac?

Just send some guards burst into the room with Diana in Chains

"Empress, I thought you were able to kill her once Ares gavr you that staff?"

Said one of the guards.

The empress waved her staff in the air and pointed at the guard.

"Are you doubting my power? this is a Diana came from an alternate timeline."

The guard back down in fear.

Finally Rene spoke, "Why would you accept a gift like that from Ares? why would you sell out?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ares promised me all the power in the world and a lot more riches. all I had to do was kill his greatest enemy." laughed the empress.

Rene had a furious look in her eyes.

"That's right! I killed clay!" The empress laughed once more.

Rene stood up since the guards have not placed her and chains for some reason. maybe they thought that she wasn't a threat.

"What did you just call Diana?" said Rene in a angry voice.

"Clay!"

Clay was an offensive nickname that was given to dying during her child years because she was originally molded from clay and sand and then brought to life by the gods.

Diana was brought to tears when she heard that word, Rene was Furious and ready for a fight.

"Don't you ever call her that!"

The empress pointed her magic staff at Rene.

"What are you going to do about? You couldn't even defeat Clay in a sword fight! You should have won that fight!

As your mother used to say back when you are American, there are no excuses for failure!"

Rene had grown up in the u.s. in her previous life and had a very mean mother who demanded her to be perfect all the time and that was what she would say whatever Rene could not do something perfectly such as getting straight A's in school.

Eventually Rene was killed in a car crash when a drunk driver hit her head on and she was reincarnated as an Amazon.

Hearing those words 'there is no excuse for failure' brought back painful memories I'm a horrible mother.

Now Rene had heard enough!

She rolled out of the way as the empress fired a laser beam from her staff.

Before the empress would shoot her staff want some more, Rene managed to tackle her to the ground.

As Rene and the empress both struggled, the staff at fire at laser beam hitting the guard that was watch Diana.

Diana saw this as her chance to get loose.

Summoning what strength is you still had after being shot with the tranquilizer, Diana managed break the chain.

After knocking out all of the guards, Diana grabbed Rene, lifted her off of the empress and leaped out of the nearest window.

Diana flew through the air with Rene hanging over her shoulder as the empress fired beams at them but missing each time.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Time to fix everything

Diana and Rene hid the DeLorean at a they can lot several miles away from the Empress's palace.

Rene had build a camp fire, but she kept the flames very small so nobody could see any smoke.

Diana have you left to go search the remains of the Themyscira library for any information.

"What could have happened?" Rene asked herself.

Just the Diana flew into the camp site with a large scrap book in her hands.

"I found some stuff." Diana said as she landed.

Diana opened up the scrap book and pointed to a newspaper article.

The headline read "Rene kills wonder woman"

Rene gasped at the picture of herself with the magic staff that she saw earlier.

"It's me?" Rene whimpered "So it's true. I am the empress."

"There's more" said Diana

Another Article titled "Rene accepted Ares at partner for more money and power."

Then another one, "Rene becomes richest woman in the world."

"Rene?" said Diana as she put her hand on Rene's shoulder who covered her face in tears, "Did you interact with anyone while I was gone?"

Rene continued to cry.

"Please darling... tell me and we can fix all of this."

"I bought a souvenir. It was a book."

Diana looked at one of the pictures of Rene's winnings. There seemed to be a book sticking out for of her pockets.

Thunder crashed in the distance.

Rene pulled the sports Almanac out of her top.

"This is it." She said.

"It looked identical." Said Diana, " I think I'm starting to understand what happened."

Thunder crashed again.

"I think I understand now." said Rene, it was all of that money that she won't me her greedy over the years. Until she eventually except it bribe from Ares, that staff came from him!

Apparently all Rene had to do was kill the love of her life Diana and she will be graced all of the power in the world.

It seemed that the more Rich became the more corrupted she became.

Rene stared at the almanac, "this is all because of this book!"

Rene tossed the almanac into the campfire and watched it burn to ashes.

The headline "Rene kills wonder woman" changed into "Diana and Rene were married, the first couple of Themyscira"

Diana gasped at the change!

"Rene! It changed!"

Another Article changed into "Diana and Rene win wrestling tag team championship together"

Thunder crashed again.

Another change read "Diana and Rene create baby girl artificial insemination, little Rene is born"

A scream was heard as the rain came down.

"You fools!"

It was the Empress in a flying chariot.

"You've ruined everything! You've destroyed my empire! My guards and my palace are gone!"

"The timeline must be catching up to this place" said Rene as she and Diana climbed into the DeLorean.

"She's getting pretty close," said Diana "Now might be a good time to go home."

Diana turned the key and drove out of the vacant lot as the Empress followed then shooting her staff.

Rene put in the date in the keypad.

July 30, 2004 10:30 am

The DeLorean sped up to 60 mph as the Empress chased after it.

As the car sped up to 75 mph, Rene screamed as the Empress fired another beam at them.

The car reached 80 mph as a sign passed "bridge out"

"Diana! The bridge is out!"

"I know honey, we can use the hover ability when the time is right."

More laser beams shot at the car.

Diana flipped the switch for the hover ability as the car reached 85 mph.

The Empress just would not quit!

"I'll get you two for this!"

86 mph...87...88!

Rene covered her eyes as the wind was bathed in a flashing blue light.

One laser beam hit the back of the car just as it jumped!

The DeLorean spun out of control as it landed by it the present time.

Fortunately Diana was able to land the car safely.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Epilogue, later that day

"So that is the whole story..." said Rene

Hippolyta chuckled.

"You changed the future just by buying a book? That's hard to believe."

Before either Diana or Rene could answer, there was a bright blue flash in the sky above them.

A red DeLorean appeared from out of the sky!

It spun around on the ground and finally stopped.

The door opened and out stepped a familiar figure.

"So you both thought you saw the last of me!" yelled the empress, "Now I will kill you both!"

"No way!" Rene gasped "You couldn't possibly be here!"

Just then another DeLorean appeared from out of the sky.

This one was black.

It spun out of control and crashed into a nearby pillar.

The door opened and out stepped a figure the resembled Diana, but she wore an all black outfit instead the stars and stripes.

"I never got the hang of landing!" snapped evil Diana, "So you're the goody one?" She said as she pointed a huge sword at Diana.

Before Good Diana could say anything, the empress pointed her staff at evil Diana.

"Who in the name of Tartarus are you?!"

"Diana, Ares's champion! What is YOUR business here?!"

"I am Ares's Champion! Those two have wronged me and I demand Justice!"

Then another DeLorean appeared from out of the sky.

This one was not a different color.

The DeLorean landed and both the driver's and passenger doors opened.

"There she is!" Said another Rene as she stepped out of the passenger seat.

Another Diana stepped out of the driver seat, she was wearing the traditional red and blue outfit.

"Now I've got you!' said the new Diana.

The new Rene walked alongside of the new Diana towards the evil Diana.

"You have screwed up our timeline for the very last time!"

"My daughters," said Hippolyta, "Can either of you explain to me what is going on right now?"

"I don't understand how they could all be here?" Said Diana, " the space time continuum should be tearing apart right now."

And then the new Rene looked over at the original one. "We will handle everything! Now's your chance to get out of here!"

"I think it would be best if we took her advice" said Diana as she handed Rene the car key.

Rene climbed into the driver's seat just as I am pressed one of the buttons on the dashboard so a third seat appeared in the DeLorean.

"After you mother." said Diana as

Hippolyta climbed into the middle seat.

"Where should we go?" said Rene as Diana climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well mother, where to?"

Hippolyta as giggled and then looked over at Rene.

"My lovely daughter in law," said she, "thrill me!"

Rene punched in some numbers on the keypad and then the car zoomed up into the air.

The car reached 88 miles per hour and then disappear to the flashing blue light.

The end


End file.
